


you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

by reddies_spaghetti



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bookworm Eddie, M/M, Popular Richie, References to Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me', Richie and Eddie are Neighbours, THE ULTIMATE CLICHE, With joining roofs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak is in love with his best friend, but he doesn't know. Typical High School Cliche, right?





	you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

Eddie was in the middle of brushing his teeth when the walls shuddered with the slam of a door. Downstairs he could hear his mothers loud booming voice, cursing the next door neighbour for being so violent with the door. Eddie spat up the toothpaste wiping his mouth before exiting his en-suite and walking into his bedroom. His eyes immediately glanced to the window where he could see Richie plucking the strings of his guitar in frustration.

Richie was his next door neighbour and his best friend. Eddie couldn’t remember a time when they _weren’t_ best friends and neither did he want to. Their bedrooms connected via their roof ledges, which meant that Eddie could easily climb out of his window and into Richie’s, and vice-versa. It was handy as they got older and Eddie wanted to sneak out, as he would just climb into Richie’s bedroom and leave through his front door.

When Eddie was five years old and Richie was six, Eddie’s father passed away. He couldn’t remember him much as he was so young, but what he does remember is climbing out of his window and sitting on the roof ledge. A few minutes later, he was joined by Richie, and a friendship, as well as a tradition was formed.

Even as they grew up and developed different interests; Richie was known for his loud mouth and his fantastic ability to kick a ball on the football pitch. He was probably the most popular boy at Derry High School, more so because he wasn’t afraid to say what he thought and he charmed most of the student body with his lame jokes and charisma. Eddie on the other hand was dubbed ‘the bookworm’, he spent most of his free periods in the library, studying for extra credit and was never seen without a book in his hands. Yet, they always made time to spend with each other, whether it be watching a move, studying together, or sitting out on the roof talking.

When Eddie was fifteen, he realised he was gay. He was never attracted to women, sure they were beautiful but the thought of having sex with them? Eddie couldn’t imagine it without wanting to be sick. Boys on the other hand? The thought of kissing a boy, of holding hands with a boy, that made Eddie’s stomach flutter. However, his thoughts soon turned from ‘a boy’ to ‘Richie’. Holding hands with Richie, kissing Richie, being with _Richie._

Eddie was fifteen when he realised he was in love with his best friend.

Richie had found him out on the roof that very same night, and he had held him whilst Eddie cried and confessed his secret to his best friend. Well, one of his secrets. Richie had held him close, told him that it was okay to be scared, that he was scared too when he realised he was bi-sexual, but that everything was going to be okay. Eddie never told Richie about his feelings for him that night, no matter how much he wanted to, and he wouldn’t tell him now. They were best friends and that was all Richie would ever see them as.

Which brings Eddie back to present day, and he reached for the large drawing pad he kept under his bed, pulling it out and scribbling in big writing:

_**ARE YOU OKAY?** _

Eddie held the pad firm in his hands and walked over to the window, holding it up so Richie would see. No less than ten seconds later, Richie looked up and his face broke into a large smile as he picked up his own pad and scribbled his reply;

_**FIGHT WITH DAD, AGAIN. NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT EDS. ;)** _

Eds. Richie’s ridiculous nickname for him that Eddie insisted he hated, but in reality, he _loved_ it. The name made him all happy inside and made his stomach flip. Not that he would ever tell Richie that, it would just go straight to his head and feed his ego. Eddie flipped the page over to write his reply when he stopped, staring at the words already written on the page. Words that Eddie had written when he was _so_ close to telling Richie the truth;

_**I LOVE YOU** _

Quickly, he closed the pad over and pulled his window open, watching Richie’s face light up as he climbed onto the roof. Richie followed suit, with a blanket in his arms as he crossed the small gap to Eddie’s side of the roof, wrapping the material around both of their shoulders as he sat.

They were silent for a while, before Richie spoke up, “Hey Eds.”

“Hey Chee,” Eddie murmured, leaning his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“Listen, Eds, Greta Keene is hosting this party tomorrow night, come with me?” Richie spoke softly, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him close, sheltering him from the cold.

Eddie blinked up at him, surprised at the question. Richie knew he wasn’t overly fond of parties, or of Greta Keene, “You- you want me to come with you?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah, why not? It’ll be fun and I get to spend time with you, which as you know, is my favourite thing to do,” Richie winked and nudged him. “Come on, I promise it’ll be fun, and if it sucks, I’ll take you to _Dot’s_ and I’ll buy you the biggest milkshake on the menu.”

Now _that_ was a deal worth making, and Eddie held his hand out, “Mr Tozier, you have got yourself a deal.”

* * *

 

Eddie checked his appearance one more time in the mirror to make sure he looked alright. His hair was neatly styled and he was wearing his sunflower yellow sweater, his white pants and his converse. To Eddie, he looked alright, but to all the popular seniors at Greta’s house, he would probably stick out like a sore thumb. A knock on his window pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around to see Richie grinning at him.

Rolling his eyes, Eddie moved across the room and pulled his window open, letting Richie slip in to his room. “Hey, I’m ready to go if you are?” He spoke softly, glancing down at his outfit. Richie was dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a band t-shirt, topped of with his leather jacket and combat boots. Richie was _hot._

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Richie said as he looked up, halting as he took a proper look at Eddie, his jaw dropping in the process. “Holy shit Eds, you look...wow.”

Eddie’s face flushed a dark crimson and he turned his head away from Richie, “Shut up,” he whispered.

Richie chuckled at Eddie’s reaction and took a step closer, putting his hand on Eddie’s cheek to make him look at him, “Cute, cute, cute,” he winked and tugged Eddie’s arm towards the window. “Let’s go cutie.”

The party was already packed by the time they got there, Richie’s arm securely around Eddie’s shoulders so they wouldn’t be separated. He let them both to the kitchen and fixed up two drinks before they headed to the living room where a group of seniors were playing Truth or Dare. Greta was in the middle, and she looked up, grinning at the two with what Eddie could only describe as a sinister smile.

“Richie! Eddie, come play!” She called and a few of the seniors shifted around so they could fit into the circle. Eddie was instantly on edge, not liking the way this game was going to end, before it had even begun. Everyone turned their heads to Eddie the second he sat down and Greta grinned, crossing her arms. “Since you’re new to the game, you get to go first. So Eddie, Truth or Dare?”

**Truth?**

_Or_

**Dare?**

The question ran through Eddie’s mind as he wondered what on earth Greta would ask him if he picked truth, or what she would make him do if he picked dare. Going for what he believed was the lesser of two evils, he whispered, “Truth.”

Greta clapped her hands, as though that was what she was hoping he’d pick, “Remember, no lying,” she winked and leaned a little closer, “Is it true that you are in love with Richie?” She asked and it was as though the whole party came to a standstill. Richie’s arm around Eddie’s shoulders froze, and slowly moved away, the stares he was receiving were either full of curiosity or amusement. Eddie knew what they were all thinking, _Why would someone like Richie, want someone like Eddie?_

Why would he?

Greta cleared her throat as she expectantly awaited an answer and Eddie swallowed his tears, throat burning in the process as he nodded his head, “True,” he whispered and the crowd erupted into murmurs and laughter.

It was Eddie’s worst nightmare come true.

Quickly, without even waiting for Richie’s response, Eddie fled the house and ran home. He climbed the pipe to their joint roofs and climbed through his window, pulling it shut and locking it firmly. Just as he saw Richie’s bedroom light turn on and him appear at the window, Eddie pulled down his shutter, blocking out anything and everything.

He pulled off his clothes and reached for the nearest shirt, not realising until he was already wearing it, that it was Richie’s. A sob broke out from his throat and he collapsed onto his bed, eventually crying himself into a dreamless sleep.

When Eddie regained consciousness, it was still dark outside, as he could see through the small crack in his shutters. He slowly sat up, wiping his eyes and padded over to the window. Maybe if he had a peak just to see if Richie was still awake? Slowly, he looked through the shutters and what he saw made him gasp.

Richie’s window was closed, his light still on and Eddie could see his legs hanging off the bed, but that wasn’t what caught his attention. No. What caught Eddie’s attention was the notepad pressed up against the window, and in big black writing were the words;

_**I LOVE YOU TOO** _

Fresh tears were pooling in Eddie’s eyes, except this time, they were happy ones. Carefully Eddie grabbed his own pad and opened his window, stepping out onto the roof and picking up a small pebble. He took a seat, the notepad on his knee, page turned to the page that had his words, and he threw the pebble at Richie’s window.

His reaction was instant. Richie sat up off his bed and their eyes connected through the glass for a second before Richie’s eyes cast down to the notepad. Like he was in slow motion, Richie moved to the window and pulled it open, stepping out onto the roof and taking a seat so he was sitting opposite Eddie.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Listen Richi-”

“Greta is a bitch and she never should have done what she did,” Richie cut him off. “It was uncalled for and it backfired because, as you’ve seen. I love you too.”

Hearing Richie speak the words out loud was something Eddie was not prepared for. His hand flew up to his mouth and more tears pooled in his eyes, “You do?”

“ _Yes.”_ Richie nodded, “God Eds, I’ve been in love with you for years, I was just too scared to say anything because well, look at you. You’re amazing and I don’t deserve someone as perfect and as amazing as you.”

“I’m not, I’m not any of those things. The reason I didn’t tell _you_ was because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I was scared you’d see me differently and then I’d lose you,” Eddie whispered.

Richie didn’t respond right away, instead he stood up and crossed over to Eddie’s roof, taking a seat and pulling the younger boy into his arms, “You are _never_ going to lose me. Understand? Now, please, _please_ can I kiss you?”

Eddie didn’t speak, he just nodded his head slowly and inhaled as Richie leaned closer, slotting their lips together in a soft kiss. It was everything that Eddie could have imagined, and more. As they grew more confident, the kiss moved from sweet to a little more passionate, Eddie’s fingers moving into Richie’s hair as Richie’s fingers gripped onto Eddie’s waist. Their tongues moved in sync, like they were made for each other.

When the need for air became to much, they pulled away slowly, foreheads resting on each others, “To think, we could have been doing that years ago,” Richie breathed. “I have two questions to ask you.”

Eddie opened his eyes, swallowing thickly, “Okay, ask away,” he whispered, heart beat becoming more rapid as he clutched onto Richie’s shoulders.

“Eddie Kaspbrak, will you be my boyfriend?” Richie ask, voice soft and sincere and Eddie could have burst into more tears, but he refrained. Instead he nodded his head.

“Yes, yes yes yes,” He could have said yes a million more times but Richie silenced him with another deep kiss. This time, when they pulled away, Eddie’s eyes had drifted closed. “What- what was your other question?”

“Be my date to prom next weekend?” Richie asked and Eddie let out a breathless laugh, once again, nodding his head. “I’ll give you a real promposal and everything. I promise.”

Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and buried his head into his hair, “You don’t have to, this is promposal was perfect.”

A comfortable silence washed over them, until Richie let out a chuckle, “I guess I owe you that milkshake from _Dot’s_ , huh?”

Eddie frowned, “Well, the night wasn’t a total disaster so, why don’t we split the bill and share the milkshake? It’s only fair.”

Richie let out another laugh and held onto Eddie a little bit tighter, “Alright Mr Kaspbrak, you’ve got yourself a deal.”


End file.
